Overcome
by Mekabella21
Summary: Bakugou is bi curious. He finally feels brave enough to enter a gay bar to mingle. He is surprised not by the number of men there, then the one and only Kirishima shows up...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I shove my hands into my pocket before walking into the bar. I'm nervous but I won't let it show. I head inside pushing down my nerves. With it being a Friday night the place is packed wall to wall. You can tell those who got off from work versus those who came here for a good time. The bar is actually a good size, deem lighting but plenty of space. Most of the square wooden tables are taken. Plenty of space is available at the bar. I'm hoping to get someone that is willing to work with me tonight. This is my first time in a gay bar.

If I am gay is not important but finding out how I feel about men is important. I have been kind of curious and what better place to go for a bar for a hook. No way would I hook up with a prostitute. I have no intention in letting them know that I curious. No need in hurting their feelings. They want to get laid and I want to experiment. It's a win win. I head up to the bar and lean on the counter. A dark haired man with a thick mustache and beard comes over.

"What can I get for you?" he asks.

"I will just have a Samuel Adams," I reply. "Bottle." He nods going to grab my drink. I take this time to look around the room. I don't see anyone I find myself attracted to. I shouldn't be surprised though. The bartender comes back handing me my beer.

"Did you want to start a tab?" he asked. I nod my head yes. With that he begins my tab handing me my credit card back. I put my card up before opening my beer. I sit down in the seat that is available beginning to watch those around me. Amazes me how confident most of them look. I'm sure I look the same way. I'm drinking my beer when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see none other than Kirishima. My eyes almost fall out of my head but I quickly recover. He actually looks good. He has slimmed down slightly. His muscles aren't as defined or bulky. It sure if him getting taller standing at 6 feet even has anything to do with it. I am 5'11 so not too much of a gap.

"What's up?" I ask him cooly. Kirishima begins to laugh. He is just as I remembered from high school. We graduated 5 years ago. I speak to him from time to time but we have both been really busy with hero work. More time passed before I knew it.

"Fancy seeing you here," he smirks.

"I could say the same," I reply keeping my face still. Kirishima I must admit looks pretty good. He doesn't have his hair up but he is wearing it down. I like how his hair is in his eyes a bit before he shakes the crimson red strands away. I feel the butterflies in my stomach from the way he looks at me. I shift my eyes knowing he had to be off today if his hair is down.

"I come here every now and then," says Kirishima. "I have never seen you in here."

"Whatever," I mutter. "What are you drinking?"

"Not sure yet," says Kirishima. "I'm more of a liquor person."

"When did you get into liquor?" I asked. I recall Kirishima being into beer when we did our underage drinking.

"I grew up," he says flagging the bartender. He comes down to us quickly.

"The usual?" he asks.

"You know what I like Mark," he replies. "The usual." I look at the bartender called Mark as he begins to fix Kirishima drink. He hands him the cup.

"This one is on me," says Mark.

"Cool," says Kirishima taking the cup. He begins to drink from his cup. Once Mark is gone I tilt my head looking at him.

"You fuck that guy?" I ask. Kirishima almost drops his drink.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he says lowly blushing a little.

"He gave you a free drink," I stated. "Not only that he seems to…..linger." Kirishima takes a sip of his drink.

"Um hm," he replies. "So how long you been on the scene?"

"The scene?" I ask.

"Yeah," he laughs. "How long have you been into men is what I'm asking?" Kirishima came out our senior year of high school. Everyone was pretty cool about it. I didn't really care but then it kind of made me question myself a little. Just as of lately I finally had enough of my sexual thoughts with men. I also wonder what it would be like to be in an actual relationship with a man after realizing Kirishima was gay. We do have a lot in common after all. That is why I am here right now trying to see how things are. Most people like to confide in others when it comes to these kind of issues but me, I can handle this myself.

"Does it matter?" I ask before drinking my beer.

"No," replies Kirishima. "I was just curious. Did you want to get a table? We can catch up."

"That's fine," I reply following him to a table that just opened up. I'm glad to see these people aren't complete snobs and left the table clean. Kirishima pulls out a chair sitting down looking at me.

"So you are climbing the ranks quickly," he notes. Deep down I am glad he decided to change the subject on why I am here in this bar. Kirishima is a cool guy but I am not sure if I really want him to know why I am here.

"That shouldn't be a surprise," I replied smirking. I have been busting my ass working so many long shifts. It's exhausting but it's not like I have anyone to go home to. "You seem to be moving pretty slowly strangely." Kirishima shrugs.

"I don't mind actually," he replies. "People know who I am that's for sure. I mostly just want to do a great job, live up to Red Riot's rep."

"The last thing we need is for you to suck," I chuckle.

"As if that would happen," says Kirishima. "I can't believe Todoroki quit being a hero." I'm glad his ass quit. He was my top competitor. It was annoying as hell that he kept beating me out. It would have been nice to surpass him as I take the number one spot but this works too.

"He will be okay," I replied.

"I think his dad was getting to him," says Kirishima.

"I would have tuned his ass out," I shrug. Kirishima laughs. "Seriously I never understood why he let the old man get to him so much."

"What are you talking about?" he chuckles. "You do that even now, tuning people out. You are still the worst at working with others, just like Endeavor." Kirishima chuckles before snipping his drink.

"For good reason!" I exclaim. "You got people trying to come in and take my credit, my money, yeah no, not having that bullshit happen to me. Endeavor may not be well liked but the man knows how to handle business."

"Noted," says Kirishima. "How do you feel about Midoriya doing so well?" It took everything in me not to flinch. Knowing Midoriya was quirkless but he was the chosen to carry on All Might's work still pisses me off. Like why him? I still feel like he is not better than me. If not for that hand me down quirk he wouldn't be shit.

"It's whatever," I reply.

"Why does it seem like you can never be happy for him," he states. Not this shit again. Kirishima would always ask me what was my problem with Midoriya. It's not like I can tell him the truth. So many days I wish Midoriya never told me how he got that damn quirk.

"I never said that," I say glaring at him. Kirishima rolls his eyes dropping it. He flags down a server so we can order another round of drinks. We talk some more about movies and shows we want to watch. Like we rarely have time for that so we are super behind. Neither us really discuss our personal life. I decide to come back here another night to look for someone to hook up with. I much rather enjoyed my evening with Kirishima since it has been so long. We pay our tabs heading outside.

"So do you have your own place?" asked Kirishima as we begin to walk towards my car.

"God yes," I reply. "I'm not the one for that roommate crap."

"Having a roommate isn't too bad," he replies. "I personally like rooming with Sero and Kaminair. It helps me to say money too."

"Yeah it's not that serious for me," I reply approaching my car. "My sanity is more important. Did you want a ride?" Kirishima looks at me.

"I'm kind of not ready to go home yet," he admits. Is he blushing? "Did you want to hang out like old times."

"And do what?" I asked before swallowing hard. It's not what I think so why am I anticipating something more.

"Still got your game system?" asks Kirishima.

"Fuck yeah," I exclaim. "I got the latest one of course. Like you have to try the new Street Fighter. Button controls are pretty much the same but the graphics are incredible."

"Well let's go then," says Kirishima. "I still owe you an ass whooping!" I chuckle pulling out my keys. We use to game a lot towards the end of 3rd year. Kirishima could never beat me but he made it his mission to do so. I haven't played in a while but my reflects should still be good. We approach my car quickly climbing inside. I take off down the street towards my apartment.

"You will be able to get home when we are done?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replies. "I can call uber."

"You don't have your own car?" I ask him.

"I do," he replies. "I just planned to get fucked up at the bar so I didn't want to drive. What kind of example would I be otherwise?"

"You drink a lot?" I ask him focusing on the road ahead.

"Why would you ask me that?" he replies.

"Because you sound like you do this a lot," I note.

"Well I don't," replies Kirishima folding his arms looking out the car window. I can tell my question bothered him.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" I inquire. Kirishima continues to gaze the window not answering me. Well alright then. I'm not going to beg for him to bare his soul to me. I pull into the apartment complex finding a parking spot way in the back. Our parking lost fills up quickly. With me getting here late, got us a nice little walk. Kirishima gets out looking around. "Not much to see," I say putting my hands in my pockets.

"Seems like a lot of people live here," he notes.

"Well I am close to downtown," I reply entering my building. I head to my door on the first floor opening it allowing Kirishima inside. I cut the lamp on to the left of my door. My apartment is pretty simple as I don't care about decorating. I did invest in some curtains because I don't want to chance anyone looking all up in my space. I have a cream leather sofa and matching the single chair. I have a 55 inch TV screen in the living room and a 40 inch TV in my bedroom. The living room does have some side tables and a rug but that is about it. I am not in here enough to care. I spend most of my time in my bedroom when I'm home.

"You have leather?" asked Kirishima running his hands over the sofa.

"It's easier to clean," I explain grabbing a controller. I cut on the TV and system before sitting on the sofa beside Kirishima who is looking around.

"You could really use some color in here," he states.

"It's fine the way it is," I snort. "You need to be focused on this game and not my apartment decor."

"You haven't played in a while," he replies. "That may work in my favor."

"Oh, and you have time to game?" I asked looking at him.

"More than you," he smirks.

"Let's see you talk all that shit in about five minutes," I tell him going to the main menu of the game. We get our characters selected and dive right in. He gets a few good hits in also winning the first round. He is grinning, super excited but that won't last long. I just had to get back into the swing of things. I quickly make a comeback destroying him within minutes. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Seriously?' he asks.

"Yup!" I tell him chuckling. We end up playing until I realize my eyes are burning. I set my controller down walking into my bathroom. I can see my eyes are red tell me I am in need of sleep. I walk back into my living room. "Kirishima, I have to go to bed man."

"You can't hang?" taunts Kirishima.

"Fuck you," I reply. "Some of us worked today." I rub my eyes trying to get the burning to die down.

"Fine," he huffs standing up. He walks over to me as I'm busy rubbing my eyes. "So I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah," I reply. "You can sleep here if you want though."

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Yeah man," I replied pulling out my phone. "It's late as fuck, it's like 5 am."

"Is it really?" he asks pulling out his phone.

"Times flies," I reply stretching my arms over my head. "Come on, I'm tired. I head into my room more than ready to crash. This evening didn't go the way expected but whatever. I head over to my draw pulling out some shorts from Kirishima.

"You can sleep in these," I state tossing them to him. Kirishima catches them easily.

"Still hate being in bed with your clothes on?" he asked.

"Hell yes," I replied pulling my shirt over my head. I grab some shorts for me to sleep in as well. I crack my blinds since the moon is out. I usually close them around the time the sun comes up. I cut off my lamp once Kirishima is comfortable beside me. I roll over on my side pulling my comforter up to my neck trying to get comfortable for a good day's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bakugou, can I ask you a question?"

"What?" I ask.

"Why were you really at the bar tonight?" he says slowly. I open my eyes staring off towards my bathroom door not sure what to say to that. "We use to tell each other everything. You can tell me the truth." I turn over in my bed so I'm facing him.

"If only you will tell me why you were there," I reply. Kirishima face darkens but he nods his head yes. Deep down I know why he was there but I want to hear him say it. "I wanted to hook up with someone." Kirishima face drops. "Don't look at me like that because I know you were there for the same reason."

"I mean….I just didn't know you felt that way about guys…." he says slowly.

"Well, I have been having some thoughts…" I mutter. "I figured I would just jump out there, see what happens. I mean it's a complete stranger and things would feel less weird."

"You think so?" asks Kirishima. I click my tongue blinking my burning eyes.

"You were looking for someone to fuck," I state. "So what's that about?" Kirishima closes his eyes.

"I have been striking out in the dating department," he replies. I don't see how. Kirishima is as good as one can get. He is considerate, knows how to cook, clean, he trains hard, fights hard. I didn't think he would have issues finding someone. "I just wanted the company tonight. This is not something I do regularly." That is good to know.

"Those guys are idiots," I state. Kirishima opens his eyes looking at me before chuckling. I can't hold in the smile as I grin back at him. "I know I like company myself once in a while but in most cases I enjoy being alone."

"Glad you think those guys are idiots," he replies. "Sometimes having company every so often is definitely nice." He stares at me and I know he has something else to say.

"What is it?" I ask him. "I know that face." For the first time in years, I actually watch his cheeks turn pink under the moonlight.

"Did you still want to hook up with someone?" he asked. "I'm not a stranger but I'm willing." I'm getting flustered looking at him. This is a big deal. I mean what if I decide being with guys is not something I like. I would never want to hurt Kirishima in that way. I respect him. I guess I took too long to respond because he mutters "Never mind."

"It's cool," I reply right as he was about turn over.

"Really?" asks Kirishima. "Are you sure?"

"I say it's good," I replied sitting up. "So what are we doing?"

"Depends," says Kirishima sitting up. "Do you know what you like?" I think about the question for a moment.

"Well I have been with a few girls," I replied rubbing the back of my neck. I was never one for talking about my intimate affairs. This is nerve racking. "I guess I like the norm, blow job or whatever…"

"Okay," says Kirishima softly. "Did you want to take the lead? Did you want to be a top or bottom?"

"Fuck….."I mutter as I begin to blush. "I didn't think about that….."

"It's okay," says Kirishima. "We will start off slow okay. Go ahead and lay back." I lay down still not 100% sure about my choice but I'm not going to tell him that. Deep down I think everything will be fine. With Kirishima, things are always fine at the end of the day. He appears over top of me. "Is there anything that is off limits?" he asks looking over my body making me self-conscious.

"Say what the fuck you mean?" I demand of him. Kirishima bites his lip.

"I want to touch you," he says softly. "I want to touch it." Touch it?

"What the hell are we?" I question out loud. "Five years old?" I pull my dick out of my shorts. "There it is…..better?" Kirishima is staring at me, not my dick but me. I can't help but flush as I see those eyes light up. Kirishima takes his eyes off me long enough to reveal his dick. He is hard already. I'm getting there just staring at him as he straddles me.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Don't baby me," I hiss at him. He making me feel like an idiot, a virgin idiot.

"Fine then," says Kirishima. He takes my right hand placing it on his chest. He stares at me as he guides my hand over his chest, slowly down his abs until I get to his dick. His face becomes intense. "Grab my dick." I follow his instructions gripping tightly causing him to moan. "Ahhhh…"

"What?" I taunt. "What was that you say?" I like seeing him like this. He always one up me when we would fight. Here I feel like I'm winning. It makes it easier for me to move forward in this…..sexual act with Kirishima. I continue stroking him with a tight grip. I watch as his cheeks become a beautiful deep rosy pink. He finally looks up with his eyes meeting mine. His hand reaches out grabbing my dick stroking it slowly. "Nnnggghhhh….." That is not the reaction I was expecting. His hand…..it feels good. Kirishima begins to pant as we both continue to stroke each other.

"Haaa….ahhh…." he moans sending shivers down my spine. "Shit…"

"Gggaaahhh…"I moan hearing him, seeing him like this. Kirishima looks up at me as he leans down kissing me. I'm surprised at how soft his lips feel. Most of the girls I have kissed their lips were capped or sticky with fucking lip gloss. His lips are dare I say perfect. With him kissing me I notice I become more sensitive to his touch. "Ahhh…..shit….."I moan into his mouth.

"Don't make those sounds…." moans Kirishima. "You make me want to fucking take you right here, right now." My mind immediately imagines him on top of me, making me feel pleasure I never felt before. My dick twitches inside his hand. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Shut up," I hiss gripping him tighter moving my hand faster.

"Aaarrggghh….." moans Kirishima. He pulls away from me scooting back on his knees a little bit leaning down over my cock. I can't even touch him anymore because his new position. I look at Kirishima as he slowly leans closer to my crown.

"Awww….that's it….."I moan wanting him to take me in his mouth. Kirishima smirks at me with his hand still around my dick. He slowly licks my crown while staring at me. "Fuck…..mmmm…" Kirishima begins to do small lick with this beyond cute head movement. "Ahhh…..haaa….." He has me over here whining like a bitch and he has barely done anything. I steady my breathing as I look through hooded eyes as he grabs his own dick. I wish I was touching it. It looks so warm…

"Mmmm…" moans Kirishima.

"Fuck yeah….."I moan thrusting my hips slowly into his mouth. His pacing is good. He isn't going too fast and not going too slow. He isn't biting me. His mouth is wet, tight. God damn his mouth is amazing what the hell his dick game like. Kirishima slides his tongue under my little head. "Ohhh…..haaaa…" The way he looks up at me I know my secret spot has been given away. Kirishima begins to tease my spot a lot more. I slide my hands into his hair trying to guide him away from it.

"Mmmpphhh…" moans Kirishima. I noticed his mouth becomes lax a little. I look down between his legs seeing his crown a little shiny. Kirishima closes his eyes humming as his hand continues to stroke his dick. I arch my back moaning.

"Fuck….you're going to cum…haaa…" I pant heavily as my grip tightens on his hair. I love the fact he is going to cum and I'm the one to do it. I never imagined my first experience being with Kirishima. My pleasure is building from my toes causing my body to quiver a little. "Ohhh….godddd…..haaa….." Kirishima mouth tightens.

"Mmmmm…" moans Kirishima taking me further down his throat. Everything gets tighter. I can hear nothing but small slurping sounds.

"Oh fuck….."I moaned glancing at him. Kirishima is taking me all the way down his throat. Fuck it, that's it. I grip his head tightly as I begin to fuck that tight mouth. "Oh yessss…..arrrgggghhh….haaa…" I release my cum into his mouth moaning as I watch him drink me down. Kirishima swallows with me still inside his mouth causing my sensitive dick to feel good. It hurts just a little but is still pleasurable. "Ahhh…..ha….." Kirishima allows my dick to fall out of his mouth as he still strokes his dick. I look at him feeling bad he hasn't cum yet. "Come here…." Kirishima hand slows down. "I didn't tell you to stop…..I said come here…." Kirishima bites his lip crawling over next to me. "Straddle me….." He does so moaning lowly.

"Haaa…..nnggghhh….." he moans as my hand reaches out touching the side of his hip. I look at him trying to decide do I want those lips again. I just came in his mouth however…I owe him this. He is doing me a favor. I lean up kissing Kirishima as my hand slides up. I wrap my arm around his waist. "Ohhh…Bakugou…" he moans as his hips begin to roll against me. I slide my right hand down grabbing his ass. "Hahhh…" I pull away enjoying the pleasure that is etched across his face.

"You like this?" I taunt him. "You like riding my dick?"

"Shit….aarrggghh….." he moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head. I lean forward licking his neck.

"Hmmm….."I mutter against his damp skin. "I think you were made for me…..fuck….." I squeeze his ass tightly as left hand grips his waist tighter. Kirishima hand is moving faster as he begins to buck his hips.

"I-I'm going to cum…." he moans. "Oh…..god…aaahhhh…"

"Yessss…..Kirishima…."I encourage. "Let me see you cum….." Kirishima tosses his head back rolling his hips while his left hand holds on to my shoulder.

"Fuck…..I'm cumming…I'm cumming…" he moans. "Arrrgggghhh…" I feel his cum hitting my stomach but I'm so busy focused on watching his face dance with desire to look down. Holy shit he looks hot. Kirishima leans forward breathing hard. "Oh my god…are you sure you have never been with a guy?"

"Never," I reply. "I'll take it that you're satisfied."

"No need in me denying it," he pants. "Fuck yes….." I chuckle. I want to clean up but Kirishima does seem like he had the life drained from him. "Bakugou…..we are still going to be cool right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Just because you saw my dick doesn't mean I'm going to stop being friends with you." Kirishima nods finally climbing off of me allow me to head to my bathroom to wash his cum off my body. As I do, I realize he came a lot making me wonder when was the last time he got laid. I look at myself in the mirror already knowing I want to do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

A MONTH LATER

I have been exploring myself in ways I didn't even know about since that night with Kirishima. It's almost embarrassing but it's not like anyone knows about it. I'm heading towards my car when I hear someone calling out to me.

"Kacchan!" That can only be one person. I turn around seeing my childhood friend as he runs over to me. He has changed out of his uniform and is dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie. His curly green hair bouncing up and down as he jogs over to me.

"What?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed.

"Awww don't be that way," he replies. "I wanted to know if you were okay?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Midoriya looks at his feet and shifts a little. As much as I hate to admit he knows me very well. This means he is about to tell me something I don't want to hear.

"You seem different," he states making eye contact. I sigh in agitation because I swear to God, he doesn't miss shit. I wish he would mind his own business sometimes.

"I'm good," I replied pulling out my car keys.

"You're not good!" exclaims Midoriya. "You have been slacking in your rescues. You never slack." That he is right about. I never slack off. I don't even know what it is like to take an easy at work. This past week I have been acting like I'm in my first year of being a hero. "I'm always here if you want to talk…"

"Nice to know," I reply turning my back to him. "Later." I walk away finally reaching my car. I sigh as I run my hands through my hair. I hear my phone ring loudly causing me to jump a little. I answer the call through my speakers. "Hey,"

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Kirishima. He can't see me but I'm totally blushing hearing his voice. We have only spoken through text but I haven't heard his voice or seen him.

"Another day, another slay," I state backing out of my parking space. "Why?"

"So I was thinking you could come over to my place tonight," says Kirishima. "I mean if you want to…." I chuckle because he sounds as nervous as I feel. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I just want to hang out or whatever." Now I never said that I don't want to do anything. I certainly want to do a little something something with him again.

"I'll be right there," I reply. "Are you roommates there?"

"Naw," he replies. "Kaminair is out on a date, Sero is spending some time with his folks." I will be damn if they hear us doing anything so I'm glad they are out for the evening.

"All right," I reply. "I'm in route." I end the call driving to Kirishima's rented house with our old classmates. I'm trying to decide how far I want to take things tonight. I actually feel ready to go all the way. I take a deep breath as I get closer to his home. I pull up to the curb not wanting to park in their driveway. I park my car quickly running up to know on the door. Kirishima answers swiftly as if he was standing there.

"I thought you were the pizza guy," he says.

"Nope," I reply shoving my hands in my pockets. "Just me. What did you get?"

"I got meat lovers," he replies stepping aside. I walk step inside the house. "I know you're not crazy about the veggie topping."

"They taste like shit," I stated looking around. This is actually a nice place. It seems to be more of Sero and Kaminair taste as they are bright colors of yellow, red, and white. "God it's bright as fuck in here." Kirishima laughs.

"We will be hanging out in my room," he explains. "That is after we grab the pizza. I got some movies for us to watch." I nod as Kirishima begins to get me a tour of the decently sized house. They even have a dining room for what I don't know. Kirishima ends the tour at his room. His room is more of my speed. He has a black and red comforter with black furniture. Makes me think of Tokoyami because it almost comes off as really dark. Kirishima breaks it up with some gray splashed in here and there.

"Nice," I stated looking around. Before he can respond the doorbell goes off.

"I'll be right back," he says. "Feel free to look around." He runs off to the front door. His room I noticed doesn't have a bathroom. I have been spoiled because I like having my bathroom in my room. I like that his room is clean at least. The TV is also in a good location. I walk over sitting on his bed because there is nowhere else for me sit. I slide my shoes off grabbing his remote from his nightstand. I drop the remote as soon as I hear the sex noises blaring from his TV.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim snatching the remote from the floor. I'm so flustered as I turn the channel with my heart pounding in my chest. Kirishima walks into the room.

"So I got a coke, meat lovers and some wings of course," he stops talking looking at me and then his TV.

"I just turned it on," I explain. "Figured I would get a head start on picking out a movie." Kirishima blushes. "Yeah, I saw that freaky ass porn you were watching. Stop standing there and sit down the food, I'm starving." Kirishima shakes out of his thoughts sitting the food on his bed.

"Just going to grab so glasses," he mutters. "Don't touch anything!" When he walks out of the room I laugh. He doesn't strike me as the type that would be into porn. At least the guys were decent looking. I grab a pizza not bothering to use the plate he brought up. God damn, I must say this pizza is pretty good. I'm halfway done with my slice when he comes back.

"Jesus did you not eat?" he asked looking in surprise at me stuffing my face.

"It's been a long day," I say with my mouth full.

"Um hm," says Kirishima as he pours the cokes. "I have google play if you wanted to rent anything on there."

"Cool," I replied. "Anything you want to see?" I don't want to be a complete asshole.

"I'm fine with whatever," he states grabbing two slices platting them. I just stare at him. "Seriously Bakugou, you have great taste in movies. If you were Kaminiar or Sero I would be worried."

"I don't even want to know what they are into," I state turning my attention to the TV. I begin to flip through the movie options. I end up finding something that sounds decent. Kirishima sits beside me.

"See," he points out. "This is a good choice." I don't say anything as I push play on the movie. Glad to know he isn't super picky. We finish eating getting more comfortable on the bed as we enjoy the movie. I'm not super impressed by it but not bad. I pause the movie 40 minutes in because Kirishima wants to go put the food up. So we aren't going to talk about the porn he was obviously watching. We all know what happens when people watch those type of movies. They aren't just watching them for fun, well at least I don't. I go in, do what needs to be done and I'm out. Kirishima comes back into his room. "Did you need anything before we continue?"

"Nope," I replied. We lean back again his headboard as we get back to the movie. I'm trying to figure out do I want to make the first move. How do I make the first move? I mean I'm use to making moves but it's different when it's someone you know and so happens to be the same sex as you. I don't want to look like an idiot, I refuse. I glance at Kirishima looking all cute just in jeans and a tee shirt. I never really looked at him this way before. I become nervous and I look down at his hand that is resting on the bed.

I sit my hand next to his but he doesn't seem to notice. I close my eyes as I'm not use to being nervous. I reach my pinky out slowly touching the side of his hand. I keep my eyes on the movie ahead of me. I don't know much of what is happening at the moment. I'm too busy focusing on the fact that Kirishima pinky is now rubbing against mine. I change the pace of my finger pace a bit. Kirishima seems like he is fighting to keep it together. I can hear his breathing slowly turn to small pants. This causes me to look at him. Kirishima looks at me leaning forward quickly kissing me. "Mmmpphhh…."I groan happily to feel those lips on mine.

"Ha…..ha…." Kirishima pants into my mouth. I groan feeling his hands in my hair. "Bakugou…." I push him back on the bed. I was half expecting him to fight me. When I look into his eyes, I can see there is no fight. He is giving himself to me completely. I don't even mind it. I stare down at Kirishima as I can feel the heat creeping to my cheeks. My right hand glides over his chest, his stomach. I grab his dick through his pants. "Nnngghhh…" I lean down close enough to kiss Kirishima but I don't. I pant lightly allowing him to feel my breathe on his lips.

"I want to fuck you," I say above a whisper. Kirishima blinks slowly nodding his head yes. I'm glad he doesn't question if this is something I want to do. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have even gone this far. I remove my clothes from my spot of the bed while Kirishima gets the lube and condoms from his nightstand. He undresses standing up before getting back on the bed.

"I have one request," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't treat me any different after this?" he says timidly. "Don't…don't lose touch with me okay."

"I wouldn't do that," I reply. "I mean come on, I came in your mouth and I kissed you. I still treated you the same." He chuckles.

"I have been enjoying our talks this pass month," he states.

"Me too," I reply not breaking eye contact. Texting him has become the best part of my day.

"Guess I'm overthinking it," he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"And almost killing the mood," I say grabbing his waist. He crawls toward me sitting up on his knees to kiss me. I slide my hands into his hair while sliding my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmmppphhh…" he moans. I my left hand lowers palming his ass tightly. "Ahhh…." I smirked into the kiss. He pulls away looking a little shy. "Let me just prep a little."

"I'm surprised you weren't ready for me?" I say half jokingly.

"I wasn't ready for any of this," he says laying back on his pillows. He lubes up his fingers sliding his hands between his leg. He looks at me blushing. "Don't stare at me like that."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," I tell him lying beside him. He wastes no time getting down to business. I watch as he slides his right hand between his legs. Kirishima fingers move back and forth slowly at first before picking up. I couldn't help but notice he started off with one finger quickly progressed to two. After a while of watching I can't help but touch myself. I begin to slowly move my hand up and down my shaft.

"Ohhh…"I moan. Kirishima hears this looking at me for the first since he started touching himself. I watch his eyes flutter making me bite my lip.

"Bakugou….." moan Kirishima arching his back. I lean over him kissing his neck softly as his fingers continue to work. I moan into his neck as I'm beginning to feel connected to him. I kind of like it. I shift my lips over to his lips flicking my tongue across his bottom lip causing him to lean up kissing me.

"Mmmm….ahhhhh….." I moan as my hand tightens around my dick.

"D-Don't cum yet….." moans Kirishima. I look at him releasing my dick. I slide my hand between his legs watching his eyes widen as I help push his fingers deeper. "Nnnggghhh…oh."

"I'm not going to cum," I tell him as I stroke the top of his fingers. "Seems like you are though….."

"Ughhh…fuck you," moans Kirishima. I remove his fingers slowly before replacing it with my own. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going fuck you with my fingers before I give you this dick," I tell him firmly. I feel him shiver causing me to beam on the inside. I begin to pace my fingers with him responding immediately.

"Ahhh….fuck….." he moans reaching his hand up to grab my biceps as if he wants to stop me. I glance at him as he mewls in the pleasure I'm giving him. To think in just a few minutes, I will be inside of him.

"Aarrrgghhh….."I moan just thinking about it. Kirishima eyes open slowly.

"Slow down Bakugou….." he pants. I look at him thinking about how that article I found on how to finger fuck your man is certainly helpful. Now to try out what I really wanted to. I begin to slowly curl my finger. "Oh, shit…..ahhhh….." I bite my lip almost cumming hearing him like that.

"Yeah…"I moan. "So tight…" I shouldn't be surprised by the fact he is tight but it seriously has me wondering if I'm going to be able to fit my dick inside of him. Kirishima begins to roll his hips onto my fingers.

"Mmm….." he moans. "You're going to make me cum….I don't want to cum yet….nnnggghhhh…..not yet…." Of course, I'm not going to listen to him. I curl my fingers towards where I think his prostate is. "Oh, shit…ahhh…"

"I found it…."I mutter. I lean down kissing him as I continue to curl my fingers. It is slightly more challenging kissing him but at the same time. I don't mind since it is helping him to last a little longer. "You going to cum for me Kirishima?" His body begins to shake.

"Haaa…..haaa…." he cries. "Not yet….oh god…..aaahhhh….." I curl my finger just right. "Bakgugouuu….aaagggaahhh…" I watch the cum pour out of his dick as he climaxes. I look in amazement because I never thought I could see anyone cum without being touched. Even in most of the gay porn, I have watched recently it is rare. "Nnnngghhh…..haaa…"

"Fuck….."I moan still looking at his dick working my fingers. Kirishima quivers a little still panting. He sits up pushing my hand away.

"You fucker!" he chuckles. "I told you I didn't want to cum yet." I lean close to him.

"I wanted you to cum," I smirk at him. Kirishima tilts his head leaning to kiss me but stops short.

"Lay your ass down," he demands. I can't help myself as I chuckle. I lay back on Kirishima bed wondering what does he have in store for me. I realize his comforter smells really nice. I watch as Kirishima grabs the lube. "You still up for anything?" I get a little nervous because of the look he has on his face. No way am I backing down now.

"Fuck yeah," I sneer. Kirishima smirks spreading my legs. The embarrassment I feel is so unreal. He chuckles laying between my legs. Soon I feel Kirishima's breath on my lips.

"Don't worry….." he whispers. "I won't hurt you…" I swallow a moan as his tone sounds threatening. Kirishima slides his hand towards the inside of my thigh. My body betrays me as I whimper. "Oh, Katsuki…." My cheeks are probably very crimson at this point. His finger is at my entrance and my breathing increases into pants. It feels like I'm waiting forever for him to insert his finger. I look into Kirishima's eyes. I can see he is enjoying this way too much.

"What the fuck are you waiting for…."I hiss. Kirishima pushes his finger in causing me to gasp.

"The right moment…" he replies. "Relax…" I close my eyes trying to wrap my mind around the fact that some part of Kirishima is inside of my body. I open my eyes once his lips are on my neck.

"Hahhh…."I moan.

"Nnnggghhh…." moans Kirishima into my neck. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I have already made my mind up to let him take me. I'm feeling things I never felt before when having sex. I'm sure it is not just about the sex itself or Kirishima.

"Aarrggghhh…"I moan when Kirishima finally adds in a second finger.

"Fuck…"pants Kirishima as he takes my lips. I kiss him back aggressively allowing my body to take over fully enjoying what he has to offer. I'm withering beneath Kirishima, boneless to this new pleasure he is allowing me to experience. Feeling him stretch me wider soon has my dick twitching. God, I was suppose to be fucking him, that can't happen if I cum. Kirishima takes this moment to touch that my prostate. It takes only mere seconds for me to realize why guys talk about it all the time.

"Ahhhh…..shitttt…"I cry arching my back. "Haaaa…..haa….."

"Took me a while to find…" mutters Kirishima tilting his head. "Doesn't it feel good?" I'm panting trying to recover when Kirishima touches my prostate again.

"Nnnggghhh…"I moan with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. My hips begin to move, riding his fingers trying to find that divine pleasure spot. "Haahhhhh….Eijiro….ahhhh…" Kirishima leans down kissing me deeply to the point where I feel dizzy.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?" he taunts.

"Gggaaahhh…."I groan locating my own spot on his fingers. "S-shitty hair…..I…..c-can fuck you anytime…..mmmm…." Kirishima begins kissing me as I roll my hips onto his fingers. I like this move a lot. I toss my head back into back into the bed feeling the pleasure works it's way up slowly. "Ohhhh…..fuck….just like that…haaaa…haaa…" I'm taken back when my body starts trembling.

"Ahhh…." moans Kirishima. I ride his fingers becoming lost as my climax approaches when he removes his fingers. I look up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound harsh but damnit I was about to cum. I see Kirishima reaching over to his nightstand coming back with a condom.

"I'm about to give you what you really want," he pants opening the condom. I can't take my eyes off on him as he places it on. I whimper knowing that his dick is soon going to be inside of me. Kirishima kisses me as I open my legs laying back on the mattress. He places his hand on the inside of my left thigh pushing my leg back further. "You're so ready for me…." Kirishima begins to slide inside of me.

"Uuuggghhh…"I groan feeling something new blossom inside of me. Kirishima takes my mouth as he works his way inside of me. I grab on to his back wanting him impossibly closer to me.

"Ha…..ha…" pants Kirishima as he continues to move his hips. Fuck, this is incredible. Yes, those strokes are so god damn perfect. Each one makes me feel like I want to tear my skin off. I can't help it as my cries of pleasure are bouncing off his walls. I wrap my legs around his waist trapping him. "Ohhh…..god…..aaaarrrggghhh…." I like the fact that he sounds like he is breaking. I honestly want to break him. I begin to roll my hips as I was doing early on his fingers. "Katsuki….haaaa…shit….."

"Nnnnnhhh…."I moan continuing to thrust my hips. "You like my ass huh?" Kirishima whimpers still thrusting inside of me. "Can't even answer…mmmm…." Kirishima looks at me.

"Ha….haaa….fuck you," he groans grabbing my hips thrusting into me hard. My legs unfold from around his waist as I cry out.

"Haaa…..shit….."I moan trying to adjust to his speed. "Ahhhh…..ahhh…" I'm able to meet his thrust just fine. I stare into Kirishima's eyes and I see them flutter slightly.

"Aaaahhhh…." moans Kirishima as he thrust deeper.

"Hahh….fuck…"I moan with my leg starting to shake. My legs have never shaken before.

"T-that's right…..ahhh…" moans Kirishima. "T-take this dick…..hahhh…"

"Fuck yeah…"I moan before I can stop myself. Kirishima hits my prostate head on. "Oh god…..haaaa….Eijiro….." Kirishima leans down kissing me passionately sliding his tongue into my mouth. Holy fuck…..I can feel my toes beginning to curl.

"I-I'm going to cum…" pants Kirishima. "Ahhhh…..haaa…." He hits my spot just right making me feel pleasure explode from the inside out.

"Ohhh…..Eijiro…..aaarrrggghh…I cry as my body trembles. Kirishima rolls his hips still connecting with my pleasure spot.

"Katsuki…" he moans. "I'm cumming…haaa…cumming…nnngggghhh…" I moan into my climax as I feel Kirishima joining me still bringing me great pleasure. I don't feel my cum on my stomach until I come down from my orgasm as Kirishima is still panting hard laying his head on my neck. "Oh my god…..that was…mmmm…" I don't even have words to describe what I feel right now. I close my eyes moaning feeling his dick still twitching inside of me. "I'm going to pull out now." I groan when he does because it still feels good although I'm sensitive. Kirishima goes over to his nightstand coming back with a paper towel whipping my abs down. "I would have never thought we would be…..you know having sex like this…" I blush like crazy not even wanting to believe it my damn self.

"Next time I will show you what I have to offer," I smirk at him. Kirishima raises one eyebrow.

"Again?" he questions.

"Well yeah…"I reply shifting my eyes becoming embarrassed. Was he not thinking the same thing? Kirishima places his hand on my mine.

"Sure bro," he replies. "If you can handle me." I look at him smirking.

"Bet," I reply sneering at him. "Now let's discuss that freaky ass porn you were watching."


	4. Chapter 4

THREE MONTHS LATER

I didn't think things would escalate that quickly but I'm glad. Kirishima is an amazing lover. I don't see how any guy would want to leave him. I started going over his house once a week and it has now turned into 4 days a week. That is not including the amount of time he stays over my place. I'm currently on lunch because I have a lot on my mind. I think I might want to date Kirishima. Am I into guys? Hell yes, that is confirmed, the ship has sailed. Being in a relationship though is something completely different. I look up in time to see Midoriya walking over to me. Here we go…he sits down across from me.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"You pretty much already did," I retort. I take a bit out of the sub I have. I'm working today but for lunch, I like to be dressed in regular clothing. I don't have time for people to be ogling me asking for autographs. I have never been good when it comes to dealing with fans. Midoriya begins to unwrap his salad.

"You have been in much better spirits lately," he says before smiling. "I'm really glad."

"Say what now?" I ask. "I'm the same as always." Midoriya laughs.

"I don't know why you think I can't see you," he replies. "When will you learn that I know you." I sneer at him as I continue to eat my sandwich. I know this but it doesn't mean he has to rub it in my face. "So how are things going with Kirishima?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Why are you asking about Kirishima?"

"Kaminair….." That was all I needed to hear. I'm going to fucking kill him. "Don't be mad at him," begs Midoriya. "He accidently told us."

"Who the fuck is us?" I bark at him. Nobody is suppose to know that Kirishima and I have been intimate. Kaminair and Sero found out because Kirishima can get pretty loud at times. I admit it is hard for me to keep my voice in but I do a better job than he does. I swore them to secrecy or death. Midoriya looks around as I see some people looking at us due to me raising my voice. I frown before gathering myself as I fold my arms. I'm still going to kill Kaminair.

"Me and Mirio," he replies. "He came over to try and get a job with the company Mirio works for. We started talking, one thing leads to another….." I run my hands through my hair.

"I asked him to do one thing and he couldn't even do that," I hiss.

"It's nothing to be so bent out of shape for," says Midoriya. "I personally think you guys look great together." My cheeks give me away as I begin to blush. "Awww..."

"Shut up," I hiss at him. "We aren't dating…" Midoriya looks surprised while almost looking sad.

"Why not?" he asked. "I mean from what Kaminair said you are over there often. Plus this is the happiest I have seen you in a while." I growl closing my eyes.

"I have never dated a guy before," I mutter.

"So," says Midoriya. "I never dated a guy before Mirio."

"You guys are dating?" I asked. What the hell? I thought he was dating Uraraka. Midoriya nods his head yes while grinning.

"You should really get on social media more," he states. "We have been official for 6 months."

"I thought you were dating Uraraka?" I question.

"I was but we decided we were better as friends," he replies. "It happens." Wow, she was so in love with him in high school I would have never thought that. "Kirishima is a good catch. I mean he just has bad luck with the type of guys he has dated."

"How would you even know about that?" I ask curiously. Midoriya actually rolls his eyes.

"Unlike you, I actually talk to people," he states. He takes a drink from his water bottle.

"Whatever," I reply. "I don't have to chit chat. I need to focus on my career."

"Keep that up and you're going to be like Todoroki father," snorts Midoriya.

"Oh whatever," I reply going back to eating my sandwich. I get so sick of everyone comparing me to Endeavor. He at least cares enough to keep the city safe. So what his personal life took a little hit.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Midoriya with his face softening.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I replied looking at him before chewing.

"You're scared to date Kirishima," explains Midoriya. God damnit… "Why? You surely don't give a shit what anyone thinks."

"No, I don't," I reply.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Midoriya. "I mean this can't keep going on. I would hate to see someone steal Kirishima for you to realize your true feelings."

"Nobody is going to take him from me," I growl.

"See you're already possessive," says Midoriya. "I won't tell anyone what you say here, I promise. I want to help you." I glare at Midoriya. He is unmoved, determined as ever. He is the best person to speak to regarding my feeling with Kirishima. Lord knows I'm not asking Sero who is single and Kaminair who is girl crazy.

"Fine," I reply. "I don't know how to be in a relationship with him." Midoriya laughs causing me to bawl up a napkin and throw it at him. "Hey! I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckles. "You're thinking about it too hard. Being in a relationship with a guy is no different from being with a girl. I mean doesn't what you guys are doing feel natural?"

"Actually yeah," I reply after thinking about how I'm around Kirishima. "I like that I don't have to go out of my way to impress him. He gets the fact that I want to be the number one hero and doesn't give me shit for working long hours."

"See," smiles Midoriya. "There you go. You should tell Kirishima that. I know he would be glad to hear that." My ears perk up at this.

"What did he say to you?" I ask. Midoriya laughs once again irking my soul. "Come on Deku!"

"All right, all right," he says. "Now this is just second hand from Kaminair but he said that Kirishima likes you, like a lot. Kirishima doesn't know how to tell you. He thinks he is going to scare you off."

"Why would he think that?" I asked confused.

"Well….." says Midoriya. "You seem like you didn't want to even admit you like him. You were mostly curious about guys, I mean that can get scary." I frown knowing Midoriya has a good point.

"What…..what if I screw this up….."I say with my heart heavy. "I don't want to hurt Kirishima."

"You won't," says Midoriya. "Before you jump all over me, I want you to know that you're a good person. I mean your previous relationships didn't last because you worked a lot. Some clashing of personality. When have you and Kirishima ever fought?" I think about and we have never fought, we never argue. We get each other so it makes it easier. I look at Midoriya as he smiles. "You will be fine. You need any further help I'm here for you." He stands up. "I would love to stay longer but I need to go do a ribbon cutting."

"They got you doing that cheesy shit already?" I ask.

"You will be doing this cheesy shit when you get to number one," chuckles Midoriya. "I'll see you later." Midoriya packs up his food since he didn't finish it, he was too busy lecturing me for that. I can't lie it does feel good to know that Kirishima does like me. I like being with him, around him, he supports me, he makes me feel good. When I see him tonight, I think I will make my intentions clear. We should be together.

I get back to the station changing into my uniform before heading out to the section I'm assigned to. I must admit I feel much better after figuring out what I want. What I want is Kirishima to officially be mine. I complete the rest of my shift dying for a shower but I can take one at Kirishima's place. I already have clothes over there anyway. With rush hour traffic it takes me longer to get there than usual. I get to the house more than ready to relax. I ring the doorbell with Sero answering it a short time later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey man," Sero says with a grin. "What's up?"

"Where's Kaminair?" I ask balling up my fist. "I owe him an ass whooping."

"I will take it he did too much talking," chuckles Sero. "Hey, at least you don't have him as a roommate. I swear he can't hold water." I chuckle myself because he is awful with keeping secrets. He could never handle a top secret mission at work. Probably why he has never been asked to. "Where is Kirishima?" I ask as we head further into the house.

"He is in his room," says Sero continuing to the kitchen. I head up the stairs and down the hall to Kirishima room. I get in front of the door becoming a little nervous. I think I'm nervous because I really do care about him. I don't want to screw this up. I feel my defenses go up when I hear another voice. Who the fuck is that? I open the door quickly without knocking. I see Kirishima standing with his arms folded and a very upset Testestro. I narrow my eyes at Testestro as I have never liked him.

"Bakugou," says Kirishima looking at me. The look of surprise is very evident on his face. "You're early."

"No, I'm not," I retort. Testestro rolls his eyes.

"Can you come back," he states. "We were in the middle of something."

"No, we weren't," says Kirishima looking at Testestro. "I said what I had to, you can leave, now."

"I'm not going anywhere," growls Testestro. I walk over to Kirishima side.

"Look Testestro," I say as calmly as I can. "You need to leave. I don't know what your fucking problem is and I don't care. Kirishima said what he had to."

"You don't know a damn thing," says Testestro. He looks at Kirishima. "Is this blondie the reason you won't take me back?"

"Who the fuck you calling blondie!" I barked getting in his face before Kirishima could answer his question.

"Don't act like you are down for the cause now?" says Testestro not backing down. "I clearly remember you being the first one to back away from Kirishima when he came out." This hits me hard emotionally. I get mad immediately.

"Fuck you," I hiss pushing him. That isn't why I backed away from Kirishima. It was because I wanted to focus on my career. I can see now that was a mistake. I could have still achieved my goals without cutting off my friends, especially Kirishima. Testestro stumbles before looking up at me. He goes to punch me but Kirishima jumps in front of me blocking it by hardening his forearm.

"Don't you dare!" shouts Kirishima. "Get out. We can't be friends if you're going to be like this."

"I don't want you as a friend," he cries. "I want you to be my man."

"He's mine," I growl. Kirishima doesn't take his eyes off Testestro as we both are giving him a death stare. Testestro swallows hard.

"This isn't over!" he exclaims pointing at me.

"Don't test me asshole," I hiss. I'm itching to beat his ass. He bolts from Kirishima room. Only then do we both release a deep a breath. Kirishima walks over closing his door.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes. "I didn't know his true intentions. If I did, I would have never allowed him in here."

"Uh huh," I reply shoving my hands in my pockets clicking my tongue. "So what happened between you guys?"

"Doesn't matter….." mutters Kirishima looking at the floor before looking at me. "So I'm your man huh?"

"Damn right," I say walking up to him with my cheeks burning. I don't even care as I lean in kissing him. Kirishima returns the kiss passionately. After a minute he pulls away.

"That was nice," he says tilting his head. "But you need to shower….."

"I know," I replied. "I wanted to shower here, want to join me?" Kirishima chuckles. His laughter dies off as he realizes I'm not laughing with him.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"You know I am," I tell him pulling my shirt off. "Let me wash your body good." I watch his mouth fall open with a low moan.

"Okay," he agrees quickly. "Let me grab our sleeping clothes." I smile to myself as he grabs our clothes. Yes, I have clothes I leave here. I grab his hand stopping him.

"You know I really care about you," I tell him softly. Kirishima looks at me blushing before nodding his head yes.

"I know," he replies softly looking into my eyes. "Let's get clean." I follow Kirishima out of his room towards the bathroom. For the first time in years, Kirishima is so quiet. I don't say anything as I watch him shower. I want to take him tonight. I haven't topped Kirishima yet. As embarrassed as I am to admit but I was enjoying him taking me. In this case, I think it is time and that he needs it. We finish up and my mind is made up on what I want to do. I look at Kirishima dry his hair that is hanging down gel free. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," I reply moving to put my towel on a hanger to help it dry faster.

"You've been staring at me," says Kirishima looking over his shoulder. "I know you said you care about me but I didn't think that included intense gazing." Kirishima burst out into laughter.

"Gazing!" I exclaim. I walk over to Kirishima deciding to drop my tough act for a change. "I can stare the man I love anytime I want." Kirishima laughter dies off.

"You can't be serious?" he questions. "You said you really care for me, t-that's much different from love." He looks away from me as I grab his chin forcing him to look at me.

"I'm not an idiot," I reply. "I know what love is, this here, what we have is love." I lean in kissing Kirishima. He gasps into the kiss surprised by my confession or maybe the kiss too perhaps. I wrap my arm around his waist pulling him closer against my body. I deepen the kiss sliding my tongue into his mouth.

"Ha….haaa….." he whimpers into my mouth. His erection pressing against my thigh.

"Mmm…."I hum lowly pulling out of the kiss. "Let me take you tonight Ejiro…" Kirishima eyes open looking at me.

"Are…are you sure?" he asks. "Ahhh….."I grab his dick firmly into my hand.

"Fuck yes…"I hiss into his ear as I begin to stroke him. Kirishima moans as he grabs on to my shoulders. As his knees buckle I hold in a chuckle. I know he is nervous. He has been hurt before. "I'm not like those other guys Ejiro." I want him to know I won't hurt him. I let his dick go. I take his hand leading him over to his bed. "Lay down."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"For a change just listen," I reply. "Let me take care of you." He is speechless as he sits on the bed. Good, I'm not trying to ruin the mood by having to force him to lay his ass down. I walk over to where he keeps all his supplies for sexual activities. He doesn't just have condoms and lube. Kirishima has butt plugs, vibrators, dildos. I wasn't too surprised after all he watches porn. He said not often but yeah, I'm not buying it. He lays back against his pillows as I spread the lube over my fingers watching him more than what I'm doing. He is blushing heavily. I can't help but smirk at him. I crawl onto the bed kneeling over Kirishima. "Open your legs….." He does as I say taking on my glance. I slide my fingers between his legs looking at him intensely. I want him to know and feel how much I do love him. I slide my finger inside of him.

"Haaa….." he moans looking at me. My eyes widen because he is soft. I know exactly what that means. I smirk looking down at him.

"You been playing with yourself?" I ask moving my fingers a little faster. I would usually go slow but hell he seems to already be stretched out.

"Bakugou…" he moans. I slide in a second finger because I know I can. "Ahhh…" I lean down close to his lips.

"You better had been thinking about me," I tell him before taking his mouth.

"Mmmpphhh….." moans Kirishima against my lips. I slide my tongue inside just to pull away. I roll my hips into his increasing his pleasure. "Haa…..ahhh…" I fingered Kirishima a few times before. He mostly enjoys it when I am sucking his dick in the process.

"You knew I was coming," I pant. "Couldn't wait…" I graze my finger over his prostate easily now that I have two fingers doing the job inside of one. Kirishima arches his back crying out.

"Haaaa….god…nnggghhh….." he moans. If he is this sensitive, he was definitely playing with himself beforehand. I close the gap between us kissing him. I decide to tease the shit out of him. Sadly I ended up teasing myself in the process. He sounds good, looks good, the way he kept gripping my biceps, oh yes… Once Kirishima starts to shake I remove my fingers. I want him to cum on my dick. "Uuugghhh…." I'm a panting mess after watching Kirishima squirm for a while.

I grab the condom glancing at him. He looks so out of it. I'm actually pretty proud seeing that I haven't even made him cum yet. That was hard work as he is already sensitive. I put lube on my condom before spreading some on my fingers. I touch Kirishima rim making him whimper.

"How many times you jerked off thinking about me?" I asked.

"Too many to count….." he almost slurs closing his eyes. I didn't expect him to answer my question. This makes me smile on the inside. I line myself up at his entrance looking at his heaving chest.

"Me too," I admit. Kirishima focuses his eyes on me and I know I got him, he loves me too. I push my hips forward sliding into his wetness. I'm not ready for this. "Ahhh…..shit…haa….haaa….." It feels like I'm losing my virginity all over again. This still feels so different. I roll my hips again with Kirishima moaning. God, I can't handle his voice right now. He is squeezing the shit out of my dick. "Ahhh….ahhh….."

"Katsuki…." he moans arching his back. The pleasure on his face his much different from when he is on top of me. I lean down taking his lips as I slowly move my hips. "Mmmpphh…" he moans sliding his arms under my arms to grip my back. "Ohhh…..Katsuki…..ha….haa….." I move my hips slowly wanting to enjoy the feel of him.

"Ahh…." I moaned into his mouth. I kiss him enjoying the movement of us moving as one. I slide my hand down to the side of his ass massaging it before gripping it as I continue to move inside of him. We pant into each other mouths as we continue to make love. I have never loved anyone before, he is truly the first I do love. "Haaa….." I can feel my orgasm building, stronger than anything. "I-I'm going to cum….."I groaned feeling my body begin to shudder.

"Yes….." moans Kirishima curving his back. "Haaa….haa….just like that Katsuki…" I look into his eyes as I begin to snap my hips. "Ohhh…" I'm panting as I begin to try to locate his spot. His face doesn't have that pleasure that I'm looking for. I have to slow my hips down so I can properly find his prostate.

"Ggaahhh…"I moan shaking. I pull out of Kirishima grabbing my crown hard to keep from cumming. I can't cum, I need to stay focused. Kirishima sits up panting hard. He leans up kissing my neck. "Ejiro…don't….." He doesn't stop of course. He continues to kiss my neck panting hard. "Haaa….." I allow him to continue to kiss my neck. I'm lucky I didn't blow my load, I'm so worked up. Once I have calmed my body down I push Kirishima back down on the bed with my body. I push my way inside of him.

"Hahh….." he moans shudder. Kirishima eyes flutter.

"I'm going to find it….."I pant.

"W-what?" pants Kirishima. "Noooo…..n-not ready." What the hell does he mean not ready? I have been waiting for this moment. I know deep down he has been too. I push my hips once again now fully embedded inside of him.

"Shit….ahhh….."I moan. The pleasure almost immediately takes me. Kirishima turns his face into the pillow. I begin to thrust into him watching his hair bounce. I swirl my hips causing him to cry out.

"Hahh….." he cries with a shiver. I know I touched it. I repeat the movement swirling my hips to the right. "Ahhh….." Oh yeah, that's it. He got tight just like how he does around my fingers when I touch his prostate. I pant with my eyes looking over his face knowing he's going to cum soon.

"Ejiro….."I moan rolling my hips into his spot. He locks eyes with me.

"Katsuki…..Katsuki…"he moans. "Haaa…..haaa….aaaggghhh….."

"Fuck…..aaggghhh….."I moan thrusting my hips deeper inside of him. "Uuugghhh…." I knew I was going to cum but did it have to be now. "Ahhh…..ahhh…" I begin releasing inside of my condom groaning as my orgasm rocks my body. Kirishima racks his nails down my back drawing blood I'm sure. "Aaaggghh…" I moan before smothering my lips against his.

"Nnnggghhh…" he moans into my mouth as my hips still thrust inside of him. "K-katsuki….I'm cumming…..I'm cumming…aaarrrgghhhh…." Kirishima body quivers under my embrace. I slow my hips finally feeling his essence on my stomach. "Ahhh….ahh…." I lay my head down in his shoulder. "God I love you….."

"Mmm…"I hum into his shoulder. "I love you too." Kirishima hands glide over my back and I can feel the burn from the cuts he gave me. I came so hard, so fast I never got a chance to warn him. I rub my face slightly against his shoulder.

"Man, I scratched the shit out of you….." says Kirishima.

"It's okay," I tell him shifting so I can see his face. I rub my nose against his. "So you love me huh?"

"I think you already know that…" he sighs. "You know how Kaminair runs his mouth." He chuckles as I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I reply. "Remind to never tell him a top secret." Kirishima leans up kissing me.

"Well only one person here to hear us tonight," he states.

"Um hm," I hum. "You know you could move in with me…..add some color….." Kirishima eyes get wide.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Really Ejiro….." I drone. He looks at me beginning to laugh before covering his face.

"I can't believe this…." he chokes out. I lean down kissing his forehead.

"Believe it," I reply. "I appreciate you….and I'm going to show you how much I do." Kirishima looks up at me with so much love in his eyes. I was worried so much about hurting Kirishima but it seems instead I have healed him. I snuggle myself over top of Kirishima beginning to think of when the soonest is that he can move in.


End file.
